Business planning applications, among them budgeting and forecasting, are increasingly being integrated into advanced data warehouse solutions in order to maximize the payback of the considerable investment in both the computing facilities and the gathering of the data they contain. Data warehousing enables a company to eliminate an extensive amount of workload generated by various reporting tasks. It also facilitates the standardization of data throughout the organization. The company-wide use of such applications results in improved internal communications and more efficient team work.
Recent advances in database computing have meant that automated enterprise-wide planning systems have become more prevalent. In the same way that electronic spreadsheets have transformed the management processes at a more detailed level, such enterprise-wide systems now allow many levels of management to interact to produce more accurate and timely forecasts for use in business planning. These systems, known as Decision Support Systems (DSS), typically make use of data warehouses wherein are stored historical data derived from the operations of the enterprise. In some cases other, often predicted, data are added to these historical data and the resultant augmented database is referred to in this document as a Planning Data Repository (PDR).
In dimensional modeling, a data warehouse contains different dimensions and a fact set related to the business structure. Each dimension represents a collection of unique entities that contribute to, and participate in, the fact set independent of entities from another dimension. The fact set also usually contains transactional data where each transaction is identified by a combination of entities, one from each dimension. Within a data warehouse, each dimension is a table where each record contains a key (or a composite key) to uniquely identify each entity and a list of attributes to qualify or describe the corresponding entity (or key). Each fact record in the fact table contains a foreign key to join to each dimension as well as a list of those measures representing the transactional data.
Multidimensional navigation and data analysis allow users the freedom to make effective use of the large quantity of data stored in a data warehouse. For example, sales performance may be viewed by company, division, department, salesperson, area, product or customer. Thus, the user can “turn the database cube” to view the information from a variety of desired angles or perspectives, first by department and then by area, for example. A ‘drill-down’ function allows the user to select a specific area (e.g. geographic) of interest and break it down further by product. Further drill-down on a specific product lets the user explore sales by period.
The above is more fully and clearly described in “An Introduction to Database Systems” by CJ Date, 7th Edition, 2000, Chapter 21 Decision Support, pp 694-729.
The deployment of wide area networks, in particular the world wide web (WWW) and its enterprise-wide equivalents, has resulted in the potential for revolutionary changes in the way enterprises do business, both with others and internally. For example, a primary advantage of a web-based budgeting application is that it permits and encourages direct participation in the budget setting process throughout an organization. Users can access the application from around the world, at the appropriate level of detail and security, allowing organizations to adapt quickly and to make rapid changes to their goals and strategies. Since all relevant employees participate directly in the budgeting process plans are developed using information from those who are actually involved in that area of the business. Users simply enter the data relevant to their function, and a calculation-engine automatically generates the corresponding financial data after confirming its compatibility with other related data, and integrating it with that other data. This means that upper management can gain a better understanding of the business unit managers' forecasts and the assumptions underlying them.
Upper management is responsible for the strategic goals of the organization and must often explore the “what-if” scenarios. The business unit managers, on the other hand, are responsible for reaching these goals through revenue improvement, cost control, and resource allocation. Through web-based budgeting applications, upper management can set goals and priorities in the system to encourage the accomplishment of required objectives. As well, upper management can input standard rates or key planning assumptions such as salary grade levels, product prices, production capacity, inflation rates, and foreign exchange rates to ensure consistency throughout the plan. By a series of iterative steps business unit managers together with their upper management can develop a plan that is aligned with the strategic goals of the organization. Thus a web-based budgeting application bridges the gap between upper management and the business unit management.
In assessing the alternative strategies that might be used in the planning process, it is often useful to approach the problem using a ‘what-if’ technique, similar to that used in many spreadsheet programs. As part of that process, there is a need to ensure that any changes made to figures in higher-level overview plans are coordinated with, and reflected realistically in, their underlying forecast data and are consistent with those data. This process is generically known as ‘back-solving’ or ‘goal-seeking’.
A Calculation Engine (CE) is a functional module used within a database application system to carry out more or less complex calculations on data extracted from the database. In general, as well as supporting the basic mathematical functions required to manipulate the data, a CE includes, or rather can be programmed with, sufficient rules and heuristics to deal with more complex situations requiring the selection of the more appropriate of alternate calculations.
In the past, the CE have been somewhat limited in their application to planning tools, particularly those based on historical data contained in a Planning Data Repository (PDR). This restriction largely stems from the size, complexity, and multi-dimensional nature of the data contained in the PDR.
More recent implementations of spreadsheets have added “solvers”, “back-solvers”, or “optimizers”. These add goal-seeking functionality in which a user can reverse the “what-if” process. In this the user decides what value an output should assume, together with some constraining information, and the system determines appropriate input value(s). In a typical implementation, the user can set a target value at one cell, then specify both multiple input variables and multiple constraint cells. The optimizer finds all combinations of input values that achieve the target output without violating the constraints.
These back-solvers and optimizers are a good first step at improving the “what-if” process. The technique has been limited to electronic spreadsheet systems which have not been particularly effective in the process of actually managing very large data sets which result from enterprise-wide data warehousing technology.
The requirement of permitting several levels of rollup of forecasts, each using many (atomic) data, and incorporating, particularly at the higher levels, ‘aggregated’ data, led to the realisation that a more advanced calculation engine was required, melding the concepts of data warehouse-based enterprise-wide planning tools and DSS, with the “what-if” and “back-solving” capabilities exemplified by the electronic spreadsheet. This is described in a co-pending patent application “Improvements to computer-based business planning processes”, Jim Sinclair, Marc Desbiens, Cognos Incorporated, application Ser. No. 10/015,983, filed on Nov. 2, 2001 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,401,090), the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Pertinent as aspects of this invention are reproduced here for convenience.
“Improvements to computer-based business planning processes” allows several users to manipulate complex data interactively, but separately, and then have the results of their inputs merged. Previous systems did not provide a means to allow a manager to selectively incorporate sub-plans produced by others (subordinates) in an interactive manner. It is based on hierarchical planning which matches typical business environments. The planning process is distributed over the management hierarchy and each level may contribute one or more alternative plans for consideration by a superior level. The distribution of the process is carried out using computer-enabled ‘delegation’. The invention allows for the specification of relationships between a dimensional structure and a responsibility structure such that sub-plans and plans using the dimensional structure of the PDR may be partitioned into components corresponding to the responsibility structure. This specification defines an Organisation. Part of ‘delegation’ is the process of setting up the conditions, requirements, etc. for a subordinate to draft one or more sub-plans for their particular area. The subordinate then submits one or more of these sub-plans based on these conditions and information in the PDR, as well as on their specific experience and other (local) input. Such input may include submissions from subordinates obtained through this same delegation process. On ‘submission’, this sub-plan is able to be incorporated into higher level sub-plans (and ultimately into the master plan) (‘accepted’) or it might be returned to the subordinate for further work (‘rejected’) and potentially resubmitted. It is during this submission process that the second part to of ‘delegation’ takes place—the process of integrating sub-plans into a single plan, including ensuring overall consistency of the data, and conformance with any constraints defined by users. The process is iterative in nature, wherein information and planning data or forecasts, in the form of subordinate sub-plans contributed by others, are selectively incorporated in higher level plans. It is also re-entrant, in that the same process or set of processes may be used for successively higher and lower levels of planning.
A number of products address some of the calculation needs for planning tools for large enterprises. Examples are “CONTROL”1 by KCI Computing, Inc. of Torrance, Calif., and “e.Planning”2 by ADAYTUM of Bloomington, Minn. None of these products have the ability to allow significant complexity in more than one dimension, largely because of limitations in their ability to handle complex back-solving. 1Trade Mark of KCI Computing, Inc2Trade Mark of ADAYTUM